Mace Windu
Mace Windu is the vice president of Section I: Jedi, the Treasurer of the UPC, and one of the UPC's most highly respected and prominent members. 'Biographical Information' Mace Windu is currently one of the two senior members of the Jedi High Council and a High Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic. 'Early Days in the Jedi Order' 'Invasion of Naboo/Return of Sith' 'Battle of Geonosis' 'Clone Wars' 'Order 66' 'UPC' 'Organization Council Presidency' Mace Windu was one of the four founders of the Organization Council Presidency (OCP), along with fellow Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Plo Koon. They formed the OCP to head the Organization Councils, and organized it to be similar to the UPC Presidency, with a President, Vice President, Secretary, Treasurer, and Presidency Assistant. In the first election, Mace Windu was elected as Secretary, and was elected as Treasurer in the following election and President in the one after that. Though he had another term he could have served in the OCP, he declined to run the following year, because Yoda had fulfilled his terms as UPC President, so Windu was now eligible to run for the UPC Presidency. 'Presidential Elections' 'Other Information' Originally, Mace windu was added as a member of his section as one of the three male members of the Jedi High Council. Mace Windu was considered as a Supreme Court Justice when the UPC Supreme Court, but when the rules about who can be Supreme Court Justices were formulated, Windu was no longer able to hold that position because of his position in the OCP. Windu holds Class Alpha security clearance because of his position as UPC Treasurer and as the Assistant Commander-in-Chief of the UPC Armies. He is a member of the UPC Government Council. 'Personality and Traits' 'Powers and Abilities' Windu is one of the best lightsaber swordsman in the galaxy. He primary uses a violet-bladed lightsaber, and is the secretary of the Master Swordsman, meaning he is the third best lightsaber swordsman in the UPCom, and has only been beat by two lightsaber swordsmen in the UPCom. Because of his lightsaber skills, he decided to chose a non-Jedi swordsman with immense potential to teach in the area of lightsaber combat, namely Kai, a Spinjitzu Ninja. Windu has passed on many of his lightsaber skills to many apprentices, the most prominent being Depa Billaba, Echuu Shen-Jon, and Devan For'deschel. Windu, with the help of some other prominent Jedi trainers, developed a powerful form of lighsaber combat, called Vaapad (Form VII). This combat form has been mastered by very few, and borders on the dark side. He is the only Jedi skilled enough to master this form without turning to the dark side. Windu, like some other prominent Jedi in the Jedi Order he has many natural skills with weapons, explaining his immense skill with a lightsaber. He has increased reflexes and awareness in addition to that he has achieved through the Force. 'Relationships' The following are the different types of individuals that Mace Windu associated with. 'Friendly/Acquaintance Relationships' 'Apprentice Relationships' 'Professional Relationships' 'Appearance' 'Organization Councils' Mace Windu is currently President of the Tactics Council. This is his second time in office, being elected both times with little competition. This is what allowed him to run for the Organization Council Presidency. He was formerly president of the Weapons Training Council, but was later removed from the Council altogether when a proposition came through recommending that Cin Drallig be added to the Council in place of Mace Windu. Mace Windu was removed, and Cin Drallig became president of the Weapons Training Council. 'UPC Army' Mace Windu was formerly the General and Admiral of the Jedi Army, and holds the rank of Assistant Commander-in-Chief of the UPC Army because he is president of the Tactics Council. He has the second highest rank in the UPC Army, second only to Aslan. Mace Windu works directly under Commander-in-Chief Aslan, co-works with 2nd Assistant Commander-in-Chief Garm Bel Iblis, and is the direct commanding officer of the 12 Grand Admirals and Admirals of the UPC Army. He is the second highest officer in the War Council. 'Wars/Battles/Skirmishes/Missions/Affairs/Duels/Quests' 'Homes/Offices' *Coruscant Jedi Temple *Coruscant Meeting Base *Yavin 4 Jedi Temple *Yavin 4 Base *Ninjago Base *''Starship UPC'' *''Starship Voyager'' *''Starship Enterprise'' *Algaesia Base *Kamino Base *Araluen Base *Naboo Base *Alderaan Base *Kashyyyk Base *Hoth Base *Mon Calamari Base *Moon of Endor Base *Rodia Base *Dantooine Base *Pantora Base *Corellian Base *Windu's Fleet Flagship 'Titles' President (Tactics Council, Former OCP, and Former Weapons Training Council) Vice President (Section) Secretary (Master Swordsman and Former OCP) Treasurer (Former OCP and UPC ) Admiral (Former Jedi Army) General (Former Jedi Army) Assistant Commander-in-Chief (UPC Army) High Jedi General (GAR) Master (Jedi Order) Councilor (Jedi High Council) Master of the Order (Jedi Order) Presidency Assistant (Former UPC Government Council and former UPC) 'Appearances' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Jedi Apprentice Series'' *''Jedi Quest Series'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series'' *''Various Old Republic Era Books'' *''Various Clone Wars Books'' *''Boba Fett Series'' 'External Links' *Mace Windu on StarWars.com *Mace Windu on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki *Mace Windu on Wikipedia *Mace Windu on the Internet Movie Database *Mace Windu on the Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia *Mace Windu on the Clone Wars Wiki Category:Jedi Category:Master Swordsman Category:Tactics Council Category:OCP Category:Jedi High Council Category:Jedi Army Category:Government Council Category:Haruun Kal Category:Featured Article Category:Jedi Order Category:Human Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:187th Legion Category:7th Cohort Category:91st Reconnaissance Corps Category:War Council Category:Council of Admirals Category:Systems Army Alpha Category:UPC Presidency Category:2nd Sector Army Category:Unfinished Category:Class Alpha Category:Section 1: Jedi